


Gimme Some Sugar

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Fluff, Jack makes a mess, M/M, Oops, PURE SWEETNESS, messes, sauce is everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Jack wants candy, Mark says no, hilarity ensues.





	Gimme Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely self-indulgent and I just wanted to write something cute. Thanks to the lovely SherlocksImpalla for this prompt, I know it was technically for Hello Neighbor but I used Septiplier instead.

"Cccooommmeee ooonnn!" Jack whined, cheeks puffed out like an angry toddler. "I said, no." Mark said, blocking the fridge and crossing his arms. "Please?" Jack asked, eyes shining with hope. "N. O." Mark answered, sticking to his previous answer. "UGH! Fine!" Jack groaned, sulking and sitting down on the couch. Mark went back to cooking lunch, slowly stirring the pasta sauce. 

A certain Irishman quietly crept into the kitchen as Mark 'didn't' notice his presence. Jack slid next to the fridge and slowly reached for the cupboard when a hand quickly grabbed his wrist. "Don't even think about it, mister." Mark growled, glaring at Jack. "Damn it!" Jack shouted, crossing his arms, angrily. "I am not having you eat all that candy and spoil your lunch. Plus, it's not good for you or your teeth." Mark said, turning the eye for the sauce down to a lower heat. "Come on! Just one piece?" Jacket pleaded, tugging on hoodie strings. "Nope. One piece will lead to two, two will lead to ten, and then that will lead to an empty bag and a potato with a stomachache." Mark stated, pouring pasta noodles into a strainer. 

Jack pushed a footstool over to the fridge and stepped onto it. "Jack." Mark said, pouring the noodles back into the pot. Jack ignored him, reaching for the cupboard. "Jack, No." Mark said, a bit louder. Jack opened the cupboard, still ignoring Mark. "That's it." Mark walked over and yanked the back of Jack's jacket, causing him to lose his balance. "OH, FUCK!" Jack and Mark explained as Jack fell and knocked over the pot of sauce, causing both men to be coated in pasta sauce along with the walls and everything else in the kitchen.

"Well, that just happened." Mark exclaimed, dumbfounded at the current mess. Jack giggled and licked his boyfriend's cheek. "Tastes even better than candy." Jack chuckled. "Oh, you doofus!" Mark shouted before tackling the green-haired manchild. The two men became a ball of kisses, giggles, and spaghetti sauce. "Um, either you guys made a mess or somebody was just murdered." A swedish voice said, standing in the kitchen doorway. 

"Ah, you caught us! And we hid the body so well!" Jack joked as he took off his messy jacket, revealing a basic gray t-shirt. "Well, I should quickly heat up more sauce while Jack cleans this up. Felix, can you grab the mop from the closet?" Mark said, taking off his saucy apron. "Yeah." Felix said, rushing towards the closet. "Well, I got what I wanted!~" Jack exclaimed in a victorious pose. "DAMN IT, JACK!" Mark shouted as the other male popped the ball of sugar into his mouth. "Gimme some sugar, sugar!" Jack replied, locking lips with the other male. "With as saucy you two are being, why bother cooking more?" Felix said, looking at the two lovebirds. 

Jack took the mop and bucket and mopped the floor before wiping the walls and anything else covered in sauce. Eventually, lunch was made and the three men ate. It was delicious. Later that night, Jack proceeded to eat the entire bag of candy, much to Mark's dismay. "Markie... it hurts..." Jack whined. "I told you so." Mark replied in a monotone voice, scrolling through his Twitter feed. Jack snuggled against Mark, making his stomach hurt just a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this made you hungry, I'm an evil kitty! ›:3c Huehuehue!


End file.
